Waking The General
by Aussie73
Summary: Not all duties are unpleasant. Silly, shippy and plotless. Enjoy. Rating due to one bad word.


_No spoilers. No plot really. In a silly mood because it's Friday, I suppose! Set sometime during Season 9 — after Sam's return to the SGC._

* * *

Banging. Loud banging. On her bedroom door. 

Sam shot up in bed, her hair askew, and looked around in bewilderment. Then she realized that she was in her base quarters. "Hold on!" she called, struggling out of bed and pulling open the door. "Daniel," she said. "Teal'c."

"Hey, Sam," Daniel replied. He sighed heavily. "It's Waking The General duty again — and you lost the coin toss."

She didn't trust the gleam in his eyes. "I don't remember any coin toss, Daniel," she said.

"Oh, you weren't there," Daniel told her blithely.

_Memo to me; maim Daniel._ "Fine," Sam grumbled, not trusting the smirk that now appeared on both Daniel's and Teal'c's faces. "Just give me a few to change, huh?"

* * *

Hair neatly combed, and dressed in clean blue jeans and tee shirt, Sam felt something closer to human as she accompanied Daniel and Teal'c to the General's hotel room. She knocked on the door. 

Nothing.

"General?" she said quietly, opening the door and peering into the darkness.

"Jack!" Daniel said a little more loudly.

Still nothing.

Sam was a little worried now. The General was usually a light sleeper — a combination of his own nervous energy and years with Special Forces. She walked boldly over to the bed, then hesitated as she put her hand to his shoulder. Did she really want to be within swinging distance?

"O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Nada. Zip. Zilch. Squat. Niemals.

Sighing, she leaned over, gripped his bare shoulder and shook it. "General! Sir!" she said.

Still nothing.

Now Daniel and Teal'c looked worried. "Should I call Doctor Lam?" Daniel asked.

Sam shook her head, certain the General was now awake. Something in his breathing pattern had changed. And she could swear she saw a smirk on his lips. _Ohhhh, he's gonna get it!_, she thought.

Blame it on two nights without sleep and the gallons of coffee she'd consumed, but Sam Carter was now pretty wired. And a wired Sam was an entirely different proposition to cool, level-headed scientist Sam.

Scientist Sam would never have done …

She took the General's face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. "Jack," she said.

In a move that gave the lie to his complaints about his age, his hand curled round her neck and she found a warm soft tongue insinuated into her mouth, tasting her toothpaste. "Mornin', Sam," he said huskily after the kiss had ended.

Sam went pink — the tables had well and truly been turned. "Morning," she replied.

"Uh … Jack … Sam?" Daniel nearly squeaked.

"Hey, Daniel," the General … Jack … replied casually.

"Is there … something you want to tell us?" Daniel asked.

Sam's face now felt like it was on fire.

"Never mind," Daniel added quickly. Then he grinned. "Sam's face tells us everything we need to know."

"Daniel!" Jack barked.

"Ah. Right." Daniel looked over at Sam and Jack, then at Teal'c. "Well … we're happy for you guys," he offered. "Uh … I think that's our cue."

Teal'c nodded his head. "I agree," he replied. "It is about damn time you two got your feces together."

Jack chuckled. "That's got your shit together, T!" he said.

Teal'c smiled slightly. "And your point, O'Neill?"

"Never mind," Jack grumbled. "See you on base, kids?" he added as Daniel and Teal'c left his hotel room.

The door closed and suddenly Sam saw the humor in the situation. She began to giggle. "I've never seen Daniel's eyes get so big," she said.

"Yeah." Jack gave a grin then caught her arm and pulled her on top of him. "And now it's time for a proper good morning," he said, tugging her tee shirt over her head.

As Sam reacquainted herself with the body of her very favorite Major General, she reflected happily that some duties weren't so onerous. Were actually damn … pleasurable.

And she wondered just how she was going to wake him up tomorrow! _Mmm … the possibilities …_


End file.
